Conventionally, a transaction system using a computer has been configured and utilized in various transaction fields, such as a sales system for managing the receiving of orders, placement of orders, sales, and the like of goods, a stock management system, a personnel system for managing personnel information, or an accounting system.
Furthermore, for example, there is a need for inquiring a stock management system for the presence/absence of the stock of goods ordered through a sales system. Thus, the need arises for conducting collaboration processing by passing data or messages among a plurality of systems.
Therefore, in the past, in order to allow a plurality of systems to collaborate with each other, a replication function of an RDBMS (relational database management system), an asynchronous message communication (message queue) function of loosely combining systems, and an ftp (file transfer program) function have been used.
However, the use of the above-mentioned file transfer function generally needs a human's operation during use, which takes time and effort, and may cause misoperation.
Furthermore, in the case of using the above-mentioned replication function of the RDBMS and asynchronous message communication function, system modification is required. In this case, if all the systems that are to collaborate are configured based on the same architecture, so-called system integration can be relatively easily conducted.
However, in recent years, technological innovation has advanced in the computer field, and various computer architectures have been established; therefore, respective venders that provide computer systems often adopt different architectures. In such a case, there is a problem that securement of human resources and education for system integration become a serious burden on a user.